Forgotton Scent
by Fernpool
Summary: This story takes place when Firestar was a young and great leader. But what happens when he suffers an injury that might change everything. A mysterious prophecy also haunts them with both a way to heal but may end up destroying everything. Two mysterious characters seem to appear. What will happen? My first FanFic. Please R
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors

A beautiful long haired white she cat looked to the sunset with her piercing green eyes. She turned away and padded quickly through the long grass and wildflowers, her ears pricked for rattle snakes and her mouth stuffed with dandelion roots, sunflower seeds and a small vole.

By the time she made the long trek back to the large hollow oak tree that served as her den. The sun had set and the first stars of Silverpelt had started to gleam in the darkening sky. She had feeling Starclan would want to speak to her tonight. She quickly sorted her supplies and settled down to eat the vole. She had a strange feeling something was wrong.

She glanced outside. It was Moonhigh. The Warriors of Starclan would be expecting her. She curled up in her moss nest with her nose just resting on a large clear rock.

"Starstone, guide me to Starclan" the she-cat mumbled.

She was suddenly in a clearing surrounded by four tall trees, each scented by distinct clan. She settled into a sitting position as one sole warrior came into view, formed by stars and comets.

"Ivymist" Bluestar called.

"Yes Bluestar"

"Thunderclan and I need your help." She continued. My greatest warrior will suffer an injury that will change everything, and only you can help him."

"Who is this warrior?" Ivymist questioned

"But you can see him with his companions" Bluestar said as a small circle opened up beside her.

Ivymist perceived the cats every detail. There were four cats total, one ginger, another white, a gray tom, and one that was fire-red.


	2. Chapter 1

Review!

Chapter 1

Firestar sat on the Highrock admiring the Thunderclan camp. It had been three moons since they had defeated Scourge and his followers. Thick ferns and brambles grew around the camp while a gorse tunnel served as the entrance. The warrior den's branches grew thick green leaves and the nursery was interwoven birch and dogwood. He stretched each of his legs, the sunlight beams making his pelt look like blazing flames . He pondered he was going to do today. With his mood in high spirits he decided to take a border patrol with some of his closest friends and his mate Sandstorm.

"Graystripe" he yowled to his deputy "Get Cloudtail! We'll go on border patrol!"

Out of the corner of his eye a flash of ginger rushed by him. He narrowed his eyes playfully. He spun around only to find empty air meeting him. He stood, confused, green eyes flashing. Suddenly a hiss escaped and a lithe ginger warrior pounced on his back and swatted his ear like a kitten. He rolled over and he and Sandstorm went tumbling around the Highrock hissing and screeching cheerfully.

"Those youngsters" Speckletail said eyeing them admirably.

"Can't get a wink of sleep either." grumbled Smallear from inside the elders den.

Outside Sandstorm came to a rest in front in front of Firestar, and licked her paw and asked casually "Can I come on patrol?"

"Well you could have just ASKED me!" he teased as he licked her shoulder. "Of course you can come!"

"Race you to the gorse tunnel!" Sandstorm said.

"You're on!" Firestar sang.

They met Cloudtail and Graystripe at the gorse tunnel and the four cats padded out into the forest enjoying the warmth on their backs. The cats chat about the latest things in the clan.

"Have you noticed how hungry Dappletail is nowadays?" Cloudtail remarked. "I've got apprentices trying to keep up with her all day."

"Well at least Darkstripe is gone" Firestar added.

"More like Dirtstripe" Graystripe agreed

They all gave _mroww_ of amusement. They continued through the forest turning along Windclan's and along the river and rested at Sunningrocks.

Cloudtail opened his mouth slightly. "Don't you smell something strange?"

Firestar's eyes were closed but immediately snapped opened as he smelled the sour scent.

"HAWK"! He yelled!

The large brown and white bird of prey was closing in fast and it's long, jagged talons were just above grabbing range.

"Everyone, get behind that boulder!" yowled Firestar pointing to a nearby stone.

"I'm not leaving!" screeched Sandstorm.

"GO"! Firestar said.

Sandstorm saw there was no point arguing and caught up with Graystripe and Cloudtail. They watched the hawk talons outstretched trying to grab Firestar. He reared up; claws unsheathed and gave the hawk some pulsing wounds. The hawk screamed but was not deterred.

He picked up Firestar who was now thrashing wildly trying to get the hawk to loosen its grip. He was moving so violently that the hawk struggled to get any higher. Suddenly, Firestar flung his upper body and sank his fangs into the hawk's leg. The hawk screamed and dropped Firestar. Everyone's eyes widened as he fell. He was plummeting very quickly. His body tensed in alarm as a speeding tree branch quickly approached. He shut his eyes tight and braced himself.

A sickening _**thud **_rang through the forest as the tree branch it Firestar in the head. He continued to fall limply towards the ground and hit the sun dappled clearing.


	3. Chapter 2

Please Review!

Thanks!

No flamers or I will turn you into a carrot.

Chapter 2

"FIRESTAR!" Sandstorm wailed. "NO!"

She rushed over and started licking his ear.

"Wake up Firestar, please." She mumbled.

Graystripe walked over and placed his ear against Firestar's chest.

"His heart is still beating, but he's unconscious." Graystripe announced "Let's get him to Cinderpelt."

Cloudtail tried to comfort Sandstorm while Graystripe carried Firestar.

"It's my fault!" Sandstorm continued to cry.

"No, it is not Sandstorm." Cloudtail replied. "There's nothing you could have done."

She leaned on Cloudtail's shoulder sniffling the whole way home, occasionally rasping her tongue over Firestar's flank. When they finally trekked through the gorse tunnel Graystripe set Firestar gently on the ground and yowled "Cinderpelt!"

The smoky gray she-cat came limping out of her den and exclaimed "What is go-" when she noticed Firestar lying limply on the ground.

"Cloudtail, can you carry him to my den?"

"Sure." Cloudtail replied

"And Sandstorm," Cinderpelt continued "Feel free to come and stay."

The group slowly walked, weighed down with anxiety and fear. As they reached the shady clearing Cinderpelt dismissed Cloudtail with a gentle nod and starting probing the unconscious Firestar.

"No bones are broken, but he has a concussion and possibly memory loss" the gray she-cat reported.

"Will the concussion heal?" Sandstorm worried "Will he remember me?"

"The concussion will heal and the injury isn't bad enough that he will forget everything." Cinderpelt explained "He'll wake up in a day or two."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Sandstorm asked.

"Actually, can you get some moss soaked with cold water so I can reduce the swelling?" Cinderpelt instructed "After that stay as long as you like. I'll get Sorrelpaw to fetch us some fresh kill."

Sandstorm nodded and bounded out of the gorse tunnel with tears in her eyes. What if Firestar didn't remember her? What if he died? These questions circled in her head so much that she didn't realize she was at the edge of a shady creek. She grabbed some nearby moss and dunked it in the crystal clear water. She repeated the process several times before wadding the moss up and carrying it back to Thunderclan camp.

She ran quickly at the thought of seeing and helping Firestar. She leaped straight into the medicine cat's den where she had Firestar laid out on a large flat rock and was preparing some poppy seeds for when the pain came. She handed Cinderpelt the moss and curled up with Firestar to a large mouse. She watched the medicine cat move around the den with exceptional speed for an injured cat. She turned back to Firestar. He was bruised and battered but still had an air of confidence

She gnawed on a bone with questions buzzing in her head. Would he become as delirious as Bluestar? Surely he wouldn't. He was a strong young tom capable of great things and healing quicker than an older cat. She listened to Firestar's steady breathing, pressed her body against his, and fell asleep believing that Firestar would be okay.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cinderpelt plodded back to her bed and curled up to a deep sleep. She blinked and suddenly found herself at Fourtrees. A warm breeze ruffled her fur and brought the calming scents of the forest. Starry warriors started to form until there were thousands, maybe millions of cats gathered in the clearing.

A small wedge of toms and queens came forward. At the front was an old gray-yellow she-cat. Yellowfang.

"Cinderpelt." the old medicine cat rasped. "Firestar, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Cloudtail and Fernpool will go on a quest. "They shall go west and find one that will heal. Turn into someone that they don't feel. Travel and run and then take a rest. Go back to the place they know the best.

With that Yellowfang nodded and all the warriors retreated into Starclan.

"Wait," Cinderpelt yelled. "Who is Fernpool?" "Where will they go?" "Yellowfang!"

She woke up to Sandstorm's worried eyes staring down on her.

"Cinderpelt, are you okay?" She asked.

"Just a dream," Cinderpelt mumbled.

"I remember Firestar's dreams." She said with a sad glance at Firestar.

"Don't worry," Cinderpelt assured. "I'm pretty sure he'll wake up today."

After she spoke, Firestar groaned and twitched his tail. Sandstorm rushed to his side and murmured into his ear and started licking his cheek.

"Sandstorm," Firestar laughed. "I know we're friends but shouldn't you be with Dustpelt?"

Sandstorm froze and cried. "NO, we're mates and you hit your head. Now you've forgotten everything!" She continued to cry. "Dustpelt has Ferncloud, and we love each other."

She ran over to Cinderpelt, curled up and continued to sob. Firestar got up shakily.

"You have memory loss. I will ask you a series of questions to see how much memory you lost."

"Okay," Firestar replied

"Who is the first cat you met here in the forest?"

"Graystripe"

"Who is Graystripe's mate?"

"Silverstream"

"Who is deputy?"

"I am."

"Who do you love?"

Firestar thought and blushed. "Sandstorm"

Sandstorm sighed with relief.

"But Sandstorm loves Dustpelt." Firestar continued. "We can't be together."

Sandstorm screamed "Dustpelt is a mouse-brained cat!" "I love you, Firestar."

Cinderpelt made Firestar eat a few poppy seeds, and he melted into sleep again to repair his body.

"He'll never be the same," Sandstorm sniffled.

"I got a prophecy. I think I know how to heal him."

Sandstorms eyes widened. "Who will go?"

"You, Cloudtail, Graystripe, Firestar, and Fernpool."

"Who is Fernpool" Sandstorm questioned.

Cinderpelt just shrugged.

"Now listen," She said in a far away tone. "You shall go west and find the one who will heal. Turn into someone they don't feel. Travel and run and then take a rest. Go back to the place you know best."

Sandstorm froze. What was going to happen?

An earsplitting screech rang through the forest.

Fox.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The huge red and white creature stood in the middle of the camp, fangs bared, and dared any cats to come closer. Graystripe was at the front of a group of warriors trying to attack the fox, his fur bristling. Cloudtail took slash across the bridge of its nose only to have it snap dangerously close to where Brackenfur stood. They kept it up, a strange parry between claws and teeth, each time the fox snapping at a different warrior.

Sandstorm stood in horror watching the creature. A sudden rage filled her. No creature was going to stop her from helping Firestar or hurting her friends. She unsheathed her spear-like claws and started to creep around the fox. She stepped lightly to avoid alerting it. She started to crawl faster and faster until she was at a deft pace.

By now she was only a few tail lengths away from the hind legs. She observed the fox. Her mother once said "Looks like a dog thinks like a cat." The fox's bushy tail swayed, its beady eyes gleamed and it's wounds did nothing to slow it. It looked as if it was enjoying fighting the cats with the prospects of getting a huge meal. Something inside of Sandstorm snapped. She was going to kill it at all costs.

She crouched as if stalking a mouse and jumped, her legs pushing against the hard ground and everything happened in a split second. She was on the fox clawing and biting and lashing out. Her green eyes shined with the heat of the battle. In a moment she delivered the killing bite and the fox went limp beneath her paws.

She jumped off; ignoring the toms stares and went out into the forest to hunt. She stalked through the green undergrowth, her ears pricked. Her ears twisted and honed in on a large water vole digging its burrow. She stalked it and at the last second the ginger warrior pounced. Killing it and scraping dirt over it.

In no time she brought back two mice, the water vole, a shrew and a sparrow. On her way to the medicine cat's den Graystripe and the warriors fighting the fox came into view.

Graystripe dipped his head "Thank you for helping us with the fox."

"You should've let me kill the fox." Cloudtail teased.

Sandstorm smiled and padded to see Firestar.

They were going on the quest soon. She needed him.

Sorry about the short chapter


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sandstorm blinked at the sunlight that streamed through the leaves and brambles. She nudged Firestar and he moaned Sandstorm decided to leave him alone. She padded out into the clearing. Warriors were hunting, apprentices were training and kits were tumbling outside the nursery. She needed to talk to Graystripe about the quest. He was talking to a group of senior warriors.

She could hear them murmuring "What if Firestar won't get his memory back?" and "Shouldn't you be leader Graystripe?"

With that she padded to the group and gave the warriors a fierce glance and they slowly shuffled away from the group. She looked at Graystripe. His usually bright eyes looked tired and dull.

"Hey, Graystripe we need to talk." Sandstorm urged

"What's up?" Graystripe said.

"I know how to heal Firestar."

Immediately his posture straightened, his expression changed and the sparkle returned to his eyes.

"Here's how." Sandstorm whispered.

….

Firestar groaned and sat up. Cinderpelt was out collecting herbs and he was determined to get out of the medicine cat's den. He got up groggily and made it to the clearing before his vision blurred and almost collapsed.

He inched his way towards Sandstorm. He couldn't believe what had happened. She actually liked him! Or at least he thought she did. Firestar couldn't remember clearly what had happened.

He was interrupted by Cloudtail.

"Firestar?" Cloudtail asked.

"Cloudpaw" Firestar responded "When did you get so big?"

"No, I'm Cloudtail." Cloudtail responded "You hit your head on a branch and have memory loss."

"See you later Cloudpaw." Firestar replied as he continued to make his way to Sandstorm.

Cloudtail looked after him and decided to talk to Cinderpelt later.

When Firestar reached her he pushed himself closer to her and started purring loudly. Sandstorm's eyes widened but softened as she intertwined her tail with his. She continued to think about the quest. Sandstorm was relieved Firestar made it out into the clearing and that Graystripe was going to help her, but who was Fernpool?

And the one that would heal? She licked his cheek and he purred even louder. Everyone wanted Firestar back.

Little did she know a pair of shining green eyes was watching her.

**Don't worry interesting stuff soon. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cloudtail trotted off to see Cinderpelt.

"What's going on with Firestar?" He questioned.

"He has memory loss." The she-cat replied

"Can we fix it?" Cloudtail asked

"Talk to Sandstorm, she has a quest." Cinderpelt said casually.

Cloudtail walked through the leaves and brambles and went to see Sandstorm in the warriors den. He saw Firestar curled up close to her. With his steady breathing Cloudtail knew he was asleep.

"Sandstorm" Cloudtail said

The she cat blinked in surprise.

"I hear you have a quest for me?" Cloudtail assumed

"Here goes." She responded and began whispering in his ear the prophecy. Every word sent a shiver down his spine.

"_We shall go west and find the one that will heal._

_Turn into someone we don't feel_

_Travel and run and then take a rest_

_Go back to the place we know the best."_

Cloudtail dipped his head to thank her.

"Sandstorm, I'll go on the quest, but tell Graystripe I'm going to see Princess." Cloudtail said.

"Sure." Sandstorm replied

He padded quickly through the undergrowth to tell Princess what had happened. Princess was his mother and Firestar's sister. When he finally reached the white picket fence he jumped and yowled.

The door opened and Princess came running into the yard.

"What's wrong?" She feared

"Firestar has-" Cloudtail stated but got cut off by Princess.

"I knew it! He got eaten by Scourge!" She started crying

"Mom!" Cloudtail yowled

"What?" Princess sniffled.

"Scourge is DEAD!" Cloudtail answered.

"So" Princess continued "He got eaten by Tigerclaw?"

"No!" Cloudtail said "Let me just tell you."

And Cloudtail told her about the quest, the prophecy and what happened to Firestar. Her eyes widened and started to fill with tears. She looked at Cloudtail as a silent good luck as her Twolegs called her inside.

He raced back to the camp to see if Graystripe had anymore news. When he got Cinderpelt was handing some traveling herbs to Graystripe. He raced over to join them. When he got there Cinderpelt had nodded good night and went back to her den. Graystripe looked at Cloudtail with his luminous yellow eyes. And handed a bundle to him and made his way to the warrior den to give Firestar and Sandstorm their share. He looked up to Silverpelt. _Oh Starclan, what am I going to do?_

He padded to the warrior den and looked around the camp. It may be awhile before he sees it again. Green eyes flash at him. Cloudtail blinked. It was gone.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Sorry, busy weekend. **

Sandstorm quickly padded out and ate a mouse. There were only four other cats in the clearing Graystripe, Cloudtail, Cinderpelt and Firestar, who Sandstorm had to drag out of his den. It was early morning, sky still dark and Silverpelt still gleaming in the sky. She could spot only the warriors eyes, Cloudtail's blue ones, Graystripe yellow, and two pairs of green eyes. Two pairs? She blinked. It was gone.

Cinderpelt was whispering to Graystripe and then called Sandstorm over.

"Who do want to be in charge?" Cinderpelt whispered

Graystripe turned his head towards her. Her mind was whirling until she thought of a brave warrior whose loyalties were never questioned.

"Brackenfur" She decided.

Cinderpelt nodded and went to finish giving Firestar herbs. Graystripe and Sandstorm chewed the traveling herbs and their bitter taste splashed across their tongues. She recoiled at the taste and swallowed the last of it. Nearby she could hear Cloudtail grunting at the taste.

They all met at the gorse tunnel and Cinderpelt sent them her farewells before turning back to her den. Everything was different at night. Crickets sang their song and an owl hooted in the distance. They padded along a familiar path until they reached their border.

Vague shapes and shadows of trees rushed by and they quickened their pace when they neared the Shadowclan territory. The pungent scent of Shadowclan hit the roofs of their mouths. The Thunderpath loomed ahead of them and they waited as a monster roared past.

"Now!" Sandstorm exclaimed.

They continued to tread silently along Shadowclan border ears pricked and alert. Suddenly a fresh scent had entered their mouths. _Shadowclan patrol! _

Gleaming eyes and unsheathed claws flashed in the moonlight. The small group of cat broke into a dash towards a colossal patch of heather jumped in to disguise their scent but they kept running until they knew Shadowclan had turned back. They continued to tread until they came upon a smaller Thunderpath. They treaded right along the side, the scent of monsters overpowering.

Then they reached the Carrionplace. The stench made the warriors nauseous so they quickened their pace and soon left in behind. Soon, Firestar started lagging behind slowing down. Graystripe called a stop as everyone was tired and they were out of Shadowclan territory. Cloudtail and Sandstorm went out to hunt while Graystripe watched Firestar. He was his best friend, his leader, and everything in between.

He thought back to when he was seeing Silverstream and the journey to the Moonstone. Their apprenticeship and the dog attack. Their battle against Scourge. Firestar was in every important moment in his life. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Graystripe?" Firestar asked concern in his voice.

"It's nothing." He replied.

Firstar looked out to the sunrise. And for the first time Graystripe realized his surroundings. A thin tree line surrounded the clearing they were in and beyond was a large plain of golden grass with scattered trees.

He settled down for a nap. They had journeyed far in the early morning and he knew he could help Firestar. Green eyes flashed. He blinked. They were gone.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Sandstorm and Cloudtail got back from hunting patrol Firestar was looking to the distance and Graystripe was asleep. They both came back with a mouthful of prey and put Graystripe's share beside him. She sat down beside Firestar and looked at him. He was strong lean warrior with a smooth orange pelt that almost glowed.

But he seemed awfully different like someone had sucked the life out of him. She bit into a small sparrow and recoiled at the taste. Firestar was still staring at something she couldn't make out. Sandstorm nudged him and he looked at her a mix of confusion, passion, and worry, and a glow of pride.

_What is making him feel this way?_ She thought. Sandstorm heard a grunting and turned to where Graystripe was laying. He pushed to his feet and yawned, and started eating his mouse. After he finished he called to the group and they started trudging through the tall grass.

They stopped at a small creek and took a drink before desperation pushed them onwards. A sour odor hit their scent glands that smelled strangely familiar. _Rattle, rattle. _A gleaming pair of reptilian eyes stared at them. Cloudtail stepped up and prepared to slash the snake across the eyes when it opened up its mouth to show its long fangs flashing in the sunlight. Cloudtail eyed them warily and stepped back. The group stepped back away from the rattlesnake but it seemed to smile.

_Rattle, rattle. _Another rattlesnake. This one even larger and longer and it did the same thing. It opened its mouth and large vicious fangs flashed in front of them. Now all they could hear was the rattle of snakes. _There must be at least five of them. _Sandstorm thought. And they kept closing in until something strange happened.

One of them gave a hiss of agony and fell to the ground, limp. Confusion quickly spread through the snakes as one after another fell dead to the ground. Green eyes flashed and a young white she-cat seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"Hi, I'm Fernpool." The warrior said. "Follow me."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cloudtail scanned the intruder quickly and jumped, trying to give a blow to her head. The she-cat just smirked, slid under Cloudtail and jabbed him twice in his temples. Cloudtail fell to the ground twitching and moaning. The she cat then walked between the warriors with ease and staring at each one in turn. When she got to Firestar her green eyes flashed and she returned to the front of the group.

"Come on let's go meet Ivymist." Fernpool announced.

"First." Graystripe said glancing at Cloudtail "Can you fix him?

"Of course I can." Fernpool replied.

She walked over to Cloudtail and kicked Cloudtail just below the neck.

"Ow." Cloudtail muttered as he pushed to his feet.

Fernpool smiled but her expression changed quickly as the scent of a new cat hit the roof of their mouths. A handsome long-haired black tom stepped into the clearing. He had piercing yellow eyes that bored into the warriors that made them look at their feet. His tail swept over Fernpool's back.

The black tom said in a steely tone "What are you doing here?"

Cloudtail was about to answer but, Fernpool seeing the fire in his eyes quickly whispered something into the tom's ear and announced "Graystripe, Firestar, Sandstorm, and Cloudtail, meet my father Zeus."

The warriors were shocked to hear each of their names called out until they realized a pair of green eyes has been following them everywhere.

"We should go see Ivymist immediately." Zeus announced and started walking with Fernpool behind him.

The warriors were confused but saw no other choice and started after the two cats. Before long they reached a hollow oak tree. A cat that looked exactly like Fernpool came out. She was carrying a bundle of herbs and dropped them at the sight of Cloudtail. She started hissing and spitting her eyes burning with rage. She unsheathed her claws and prepared to pounce before Zeus held her back. She was still fuming and hadn't yet sheathed her claws as she was taken back to the oak tree.

Cloudtail's blue eyes held confusion and fear. Something was wrong. But what?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Even though she cat was back inside the oak tree the warriors could still hear her yowls of rage.

"Mom!" Fernpool yelled "This cat has kittypet past! He is not Arctic!"

Cloudtail slumped to the ground but suddenly everything was silent. The spitting she cat was now as calm as ever. When she came out Cloudtail edged to the back of the group.

"Hello, I'm Ivymist." The white cat said "You've probably come for my help."

The cats nodded in unison. Ivymist flicked her tail for them to follow her. Cloudtail edgily followed the Graystripe. Once they entered the oak tree Ivymist beckoned them to sit down.

"I have been expecting you." She said "Starclan has given me special powers to heal.

"You have special powers?" Cloudtail blurted. He immediately regretted what he had said.

Her eyes started to glow brighter and brighter and suddenly died down.

"Look around." She challenged.

Cloudtail turned and his blue eyes widened to see Bluestar standing in front of him.

"Trust her." She said. "I have been talking to her about Firestar.

Bluestar went back up to Silverpelt leaving Cloudtail alone. He stood paralyzed by shock until he saw glowing green eyes and was standing back in the oak tree. The other warriors looked just as dazed. Ivymist set down a mouse in front of each of them, stuffed with herbs and other things he could not make out.

"Eat it, and then sleep." Ivymist said "I will guide you tomorrow.

They ate their mice and settled down to sleep. Cloudtail was tired but thoughts raced through his head. Arctic, Arctic, Arctic. Who was he?

He gave in to his drooping eyelids and fell into a dreamless sleep. Something was changing.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hey REALLY sorry guys for the long wait. Please keep reading! I will post TWO Chapters today. Thanks!**

Sandstorm woke up, blinking at the sunlight filtering through the cracks and crevices. She sat up and prepared to lick her chest when her green eyes widened in shock. Sandstorm yowled, but a high pitched scream came out of her mouth instead.

The other warriors awoke to Sandstorm staring at herself. Their jaws dropped as they stared at her. She looked up at them. It was her turn to gape. As they followed her gaze to themselves they were stunned. They were all had some kind of material on them.

They were Twolegs! They looked around. Zeus, Fernpool, and Ivy mist had all changed to. They were each holding a thick stack of something that looked like white leaves.

Seeing their curiosity Fernpool answered "This is paper." She said holding up one of them.

"Why have you turned us into Twolegs?" Graystripe asked.

"To heal Firestar, only Twolegs have the herbs and cures to get his memory back." Fernpool said.

They all nodded.

You will all have new Twoleg names. She handed a small thick piece of paper to Sandstorm. On the card it had her Twoleg name on it and information she had to remember. Ginger Kit. She puzzled over it.

In the corner Graystripe studied his. Tom Gray. He stood up and hit his head again. He forgot he was six foot four.

Next to Ivymist, Cloudtail stared at his. John Cloud. He looked himself over.

Sitting near Sandstorm, Firestar inspected his card. Red Nebula. That could work.

As they each discussed things among themselves a white cat peered in.

It was time for revenge.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After all the warriors have discussed their names Fernpool, Zeus, and Ivymist led them to a small pond and started coaching them how to act like a Twoleg. All the warriors started acting how to be a Twoleg except Cloudtail. He refused to do anything and that caught Fernpool's attention. She prodded Ivymist and they nodded their head.

They approached Cloudtail and both cats' eyes started to glow and Cloudtail fell over twitching. They backed away and continued to train Firestar and Sandstorm how to greet a Twoleg. Cloudtail slowly stood up and thought about the horrible dream. Their battle cry rang through the air.

Cats were tearing each other apart. Two small groups of Thunderclan cats were snarling at each other inches away from shredding each other. The large group of Thunderclan was fighting Shadowclan with Riverclan. A few Windclan cats tried to stop the fight, but they were torn and bleeding minutes later. A two Riverclan cats were sparring against a huge Shadowclan cat.

Cloudtail stood horrified on a high ledge. A blue-gray she cat materialized next to them.

Cloudtail gasped "Bluestar!" She nodded and whispered "This is what would happen if Firestar never gets his memory back."

She jumped off the ledge and a gust of wind carried her away. His dream ended there as he jumped and shook his head. He then walked over to Zeus to train with Graystripe. Graystripe looked at Cloudtail. He was pale and sweaty. He was wary about what the two she-cats could do.

Zeus saw the look of concern upon Graystripe's face and whispered something. He looked awestruck and stared back at Cloudtail. The color was quickly returning to his face. They continued to train and they gathered as a group when Ivymist told them how to work Twoleg machines. They quickly found out they had an apartment and how to work it. Fernpool then took over explaining the concept of money. Zeus then talked to them about standards of Twolegs and what to eat.

Ivymist then grabbed a mirror and quickly explained how it worked and had them look in it. Sandstorm was first. She was a fit young woman with her strawberry blond hair swept back into a ponytail and a small nose with pretty green eyes.

Firestar followed and stared into the mirror. He was a tall, handsome Redhead with dazzling green eyes and a big smile. He was strong and his hair was cut short.

Cloudtail then saw himself. He was a maybe 20 years wearing a graphic tee and with shaggy white hair and icy blue eyes. He was a little thin but strong and walked with an air of pride.

Graystripe stepped up to the mirror and observed himself. He was a very tall man, his yellow eyes reduced to a bright hazel. He had a mop of gray hair and a kindly smile and large hands and feet.

They all looked at each other and they all started walking to where they never thought they would go.

The Twoleg place.


End file.
